


Umbrella

by icecreamprincss



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-19
Updated: 2008-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamprincss/pseuds/icecreamprincss
Summary: Drabbles for the challenge "Umbrella" from LJ's twilight100.





	1. Baseball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett wants to play baseball.

“Please, Bella! There isn't any danger and we need him for even teams! We'll never forgive you! Baseball!” Emmett cried; his despondent look, though I suspected less than genuine, was still soul-crushing on his beautiful face. It was just too eerily similar: Alice saw the storm hitting over town, but dry weather in the field. Gripped by both irrational fear and Edward's arms, I numbly shook my head as the Cullens argued: Edward growling fiercely and Emmett pouting. Finally, the note and the sleek new umbrella on my desk this morning made sense.

_We'll miss you. You're forgiven. - Alice_


	2. He Knew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone meets Edward during his eat-the-guilty rebellious years.

I was sure I’d never seen him before, but he seemed to know me. He’d been right as he whispered to me in the deserted, rainy alley. I wasn’t a good person. Maybe God _had_ sent an angel to punish me. I could feel my life leaving me as the snarling boy bit into me again. Finally, my screams grew quiet and he let me fall to the pavement. I dimly felt the soft thump as he threw my umbrella back to me. He left, chuckling at my choice of weapon in my feeble and, ultimately, futile attempt at defense.


End file.
